Leonie
|fullname = Leonie Pinelli |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender = Female |race = Human |birthday =August 21 |fod_birth =21st of the Verdant Rain Moon Imperial Year 1160 |game = Fire Emblem: Three Houses |firstseen = |class = Commoner |voiceby =Ratana |jap_voiceby = Sakura Nogawa |nationality = Leicester Alliance |home = Garreg Mach Monastery Leicester Alliance |faction(s) = Golden Deer |occupation(s) = Student at the Officers Academy}} Leonie is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Three Houses. Leonie is a student at the Officers Academy who's from the Leicester Alliance and is one of the Golden Deer. She is 19 at the start of the game. Profile Leonie is the daughter of a hunter, hailing from Sauin Village within the Leicester Alliance. She meets Jeralt in 1174 which inspires her to become a mercenary. Before his departure, he gifts her a small wooden charm, which she has held since. Academy phase Leonie borrowed money from her village to enroll in the Officers Academy in Imperial Year 1180 order to become a mercenary and make money. She enrolls in the Golden Deer class. War phase During the five year period between the Academy and War phases, Leonie achieves her dream, becoming a successful mercenary. Depending if she joined Byleth's class or not changes her fate during the war. Crimson Flower If recruited by the Black Eagles, in Imperial Year 1181, after graduation Leonie becomes a mercenary under the exclusive employ of the Empire. She is deployed to the Garreg Mach garrison in Imperial Year 1184 and joins the Black Eagle Strike Force a year later. If she is not recruited but the Black Eagles route is chosen she appears in Chapter 13 arriving with reinforcements to combat the Imperial army where she can die in battle with Judith mourning her death, though it is entirely possible that she can survive by eliminating Judith before engaging her. If the player kills Judith without killing the enemy students, Leonie will show concern for her death, "Judith No!" Personality Deeply indebted to her home village, Leonie diligently trains every day to make them proud and lives modestly. Her goal is to eventually become a mercenary so she can return the favor to her village. It is due to Jeralt that she desires to become a mercenary and even calls him "master." She has a competitive nature and considers Byleth as a potential rival despite the fact that they are Jeralt's child. In-Game Base Stats Skill Levels Growth Rates |40% |40% |20% |55% |60% |40% |40% |15% |40% |} Maximum Stats |78 |59 |38 |76 |84 |56 |57 |36 |57 |} Learnt Magic |D |Fire |Heal |- |D+ | - |Nosferatu |- |C |Bolganone |Physic |- |C+ | - | - |- |B | - |Restore |- |B+ | - | - |- |A | Ragnarok | - |- |A+ | - | - |} Overall Leonie is a jack-of-all-trades physical unit having solid Speed and Dexterity and slightly below average Strength, Defense and HP. She is extremely vulnerable to mages due to a low Resistance growth and is ill-suited for Mage oriented classes due to a low Magic growth. Leonie is a decent physical combat unit overall and benefits from fighting close to male allies as her personal skill Rivalry boosts her damage by 2 and reduces damage taken by 2 when adjacent to a male ally. She is proficient in Lances, Bows, and Riding, making her a natural fit for Cavalry classes and the Archer lines, the former is her defaulted line if she is recruited outside of the Golden Deer house. Leonie is one of the most flexible physical units as she has no subject weakness, thus can fill a plethora of physical oriented classes as needed. Out of all Cavalry default units, she is the strongest Bow Knight candidate as she has a natural affinity for all three core stats required to reclass into it and can compete with Shamir for the role in terms of long term potential since she has the proficiency in Riding while Shamir is neutral. Supports * Byleth (S-Support with male Byleth) * Claude * Lorenz * Raphael * Ignatz * Lysithea * Marianne * Hilda * Bernadetta * Felix * Sylvain * Seteth * Alois * Shamir Quotes :Leonie/Quotes Possible Endings Leonie - The Blade Breaker II : Leonie joined up with the mercenaries formerly led by Jeralt. As his greatest apprentice, she quickly took on a leadership role and eventually even inherited the title of Blade Breaker. She came to be known as Jeralt the Second, as she began to resemble him in all things—including his drinking habits. She left behind many unpaid tavern tabs. Leonie & Byleth (Crimson Flower) : Almost immediately after Byleth and Leonie had finished their lively wedding ceremony, the struggle against those that slither in the dark began in earnest. Leaving the Black Eagle Strike Force behind, the pair formed a new group called the Jeralt Company and invited all their friends and allies to join them. The group fought all across Fódlan, cementing the Empire's victory and cleaning up its enemies. With Fódlan secure, all but two members of the Jeralt Company returned to their homes. The couple continued their careers as mercenaries, taking on all kinds of tasks, from monster hunting to tavern security. Their strength and humility were well loved. Leonie & Felix : After the war, Felix abandoned his noble title and chose to make a living with his sword. He accepted Leonie as his partner, and together they became wandering mercenaries. Their different fighting styles complemented one another well, and their combined skill was enough handle any enemy. Some time later, the mercenary group formerly led by Jeralt joined them, and under their leadership, became the most feared company in Fódlan. After the post-war chaos passed, however, work became scarce, and the pair eventually became so desperate that they rebranded themselves as street performers. They proved surprisingly capable in their new profession. Leonie and Lorenz : As the new head of House Gloucester, Lorenz first worked to restore his own territory, and then expanded his vision to include reforms for all of Fódlan. At the height of his storied political career, he announced his marriage to Leonie, who had become a renowned mercenary. The choice came as a shock to the public, who could not see what the pair had in common, but those who knew them well saw it as inevitable due to the strength of the bond they had forged during the war. As a ruling couple, they used their varying talents to usher in a new age of prosperity and carve their names into history. Leonie and Ignatz :Leonie took over the mercenary company formerly led by Jeralt. Though she earned a great deal of renown, the work began to dry up as the post war chaos subsided. It was around that time she had a chance to reunion with Ignatz, who had persuaded his family to allow him to wander the world as an artist. Remembering how they had once promised to travel together, Leonie disbanded her mercenary company and resolved to accompany him. The pair left Fódlan, searching for sights hither too unseen. Where their journey took them remains unknown. Leonie and Raphael : Leonie took over the mercenary company formerly led by Jeralt. She ran out of money constantly, however, due to sending all of her earnings back to her village, and so developed a reputation for unpaid tavern tabs. When she came upon the inn that Raphael had been helping to run with his family, she was overjoyed to finally find a place that would trust her enough to open a new tab. In her years frequenting the establishment, she accrued such a massive debt to Raphael that the only way to pay him off was to work for him. By the time the debt was finally paid, she had moved in with him. They lived happily for the rest of their days. Leonie and Seteth : While Seteth remained at the monastery after the war to restore the Church of Seiros, Leonie wandered the land in pursuit of her dream to become an elite mercenary. It seemed as if their paths would never cross again. Years later, after they had achieved their goals, both retired and disappeared from the public eye at the same time, as if it had been prearranged. Though no official records of their lives after that time exist, it is rumored that a happy couple resembling them was sighted in a small mountain village. The couple was known for their excellent fishing skills, and for cooking up their bountiful catches for all the local villagers and travelers. Leonie and Alois - Sun of the Knights : Leonie joined up with the mercenaries formerly led by Jeralt. As his greatest apprentice, she quickly took on a leadership role, and eventually even inherited the title of Blade Breaker. No matter where she went, however, she was burdened with Jeralt's unpaid tavern tabs. Angry with Alois for pushing these debts upon her, she went to Garreg Mach to force him to pay half the debt. She encountered a smiling Alois, who had become captain of the Knights of Seiros, and who was all too happy in his new prosperity to take the debts back on. It is said that Leonie developed quite the drinking habit once she was free to visit taverns whenever she liked. Leonie and Alois - Family Man (Crimson Flower) : Leonie joined up with the mercenaries formerly led by Jeralt. As his greatest apprentice, she quickly took on a leadership role, and eventually even inherited the title of Blade Breaker. No matter where she went, however, she was burdened with Jeralt's unpaid tavern tabs. Angry with Alois for pushing these debts upon her, she went to see him with the intention of forcing him to pay half the debt. But when she arrived, she found a suntanned Alois happily lounging after a hard day's work on his family farm. Leonie found herself unable to go through with it. She did become a world-renowned mercenary, but she spent the whole of her career paying off debt. Leonie and Shamir : Leonie assumed leadership of the mercenaries formerly led by Jeralt. One day, she was hired to protect a noble who had been warned of a bandit attack. The warning note listed all of the noble's foul deeds, and was signed with the image of a spider, which Leonie recognized. Just as she suspected, the one who came on the appointed day was none other than Shamir. Leonie was happy to break her contract on this occasion, and even offered Shamir a position in her company. The result was the most famous mercenary group ever to exist in Fódlan. It is said that their flag bore the image of a spider, and...another vaguely arachnid creature. Etymology Leonie is a French feminine given name meaning "lioness". Trivia * Leonie shares her voice actress Ratana with Isthar in Fire Emblem Heroes. *Leonie stands at 168cm (or about 5’6”). Gallery leoniev2.png|Concept art of Leonie from the Three Houses artbook Leonie SRank.png|CG artwork of Leonie at S Support Leonie Portrait 5 Years.png|Leonie's post time skip portrait. Leonie 5 Years.jpg|Leonie after the time skip. Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Characters Category:Playable characters